


The Guillotine's Song

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: Guillotine [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: the reveal gone wrong...Thunder outside rolls. The storm rages on. The chaos of nature drowns out your anguished cries.





	The Guillotine's Song

There are many different forms of pain and you have experienced them all. A knife sliding through your ribs, collapsing your lungs; stitching together your own flesh; bones crack, their jagged edges piercing through your skin. None of them have even come close to the pain you are feeling now. Absolute despair and hopelessness. You are alone. Truly and fatally alone. The world has lost its colour, the last of it draining with his cruelly apathetic actions.

You scream knees hitting the ground as you clutch your chest and double over, tears running freely down your face. You always knew that they would never accept the truth… And yet you dared to let yourself hope. Hope is a fatal mistake, a killing blow delivered without mercy. His face… It will haunt you for the rest of your limited time. You have never seen him look so angry, so disgusted. Large, perfect brown eyes narrowed and cold. No hint of a smile on his normally caring face.

Thunder outside rolls. The storm rages on. The chaos of nature drowns out your anguished cries.

 

_ “Tell me what the hell is going on with you!” You stand there cornered in your own apartment. How did he find you? How long has he known where you live? You have been avoiding his calls for weeks. He is a distraction. Your plans must come first. Love… will only get in the way. _

_ “I can't! You don't understand!” A hint of hysteria hiding in your voice. _

_ “Then help me understand! Why is that so difficult?! Just fucking talk to me!” Both of your voices have raised beyond yelling. _

_ “I…” you freeze, blood running cold in your veins, roaring in your ears. You can't show him. He won't understand. He couldn't possibly understand. You don't notice that you are crying. He does. The anger in his face completely fizzled out. His mind as blank as ever. _

_ “Please,” His voice is soft, begging. “I just want to help you, but I don't know how. Please, just trust me. Didn't you used to?” That's playing dirty. Did you ever really trust him? You suppose not or you would have told him the truth all those years ago. _

 

You have no idea how long you sit there on the floor in your lair. Arms wrapped tightly around yourself, the only comfort you will ever know. You want to die, you always have, but now more than ever. You knew he wouldn’t understand and yet you couldn’t stop yourself from telling him everything… About your past, about your plans… 

 

_ You stand there as the silence stretches on, grows beyond uncomfortable. Heavy. The guillotine blade hanging over your head. All he needs to do is cut the rope.  _

_ “SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!” You grab the front of his shirt shaking him, the cool air brushing against your bare skin. “PLEASE!” You have bared your soul to a man who you thought loved you, showed him your scars. Watched as his once soft eyes closed off for good. You are glad that you can’t read his mind. “Please, Ricardo…” The rejection on his face hurts enough. “Don’t…” Your voice breaks, hands sliding from his shirt, head dropping. Don’t give up on me… Don’t leave me alone...  _

_ He turns without a word and walks away, condemning you with a single action. _

 

This is it. It’s now or never. You stand on weary legs donning your suit. To hell with all of your plans. You’ve had enough. You take the spare burner phone out of a drawer, your old one, the one with his number, thrown into the water. That bridge has already been burned, your oxygen consumed in it’s fire leaving you suffocating and breathless. Dialing in the number is easier than you thought, numbness wrapped around your body like a security blanket. All you need to do is wait. You know they will come. You will take out as many of them as possible before destroying yourself and any sign of your existence. A sense of tranquility overcomes you. The pain will all finally end.

 

_ You stand there alone in your empty apartment. Despair consumes you. You run. The ominous skies above threatening a storm. Your mind has gone blank. Rain hitting your orange streaked skin as your bare feet slap against the pavement. _

 

An office, drab and sparse, overlooks the city.  Ricardo paces nervously in front of a desk chewing at his nails, behind it sits his best friend, his oldest friend. “I fucked up bad Wei…”

Wei Chen sets down his pen, folding his hands across his desk as he looks at his panicked friend. “What happened?”

Ricardo stops dead in his tracks, slowly turning to face him. “I..” He swallows, starts again. “I lost them again…” He brings his hands up burying his face in them. “I’ve looked. I can’t find them anywhere.” His hands slam down on the desk. “They trusted me and it threw it back in their face!” Ricardo’s legs give out as he crumbles to the floor. “I can’t go through this again.” A barely audible whisper as he remember your lips against his, hands in his hair, a breathless laugh against his skin... A guarded smile that he worked hard to earn.

 

_ “Hey,” a young grinning, latino man walks towards you, “you’re new here aren’t you?” He offers a hand, warm, brown eyes glow as he flashes you a radiant smile. _

_ You know who this man is. Charge. Marshal of the Rangers. Hesitantly you take his offered hand, a magnetic pull drawing you to him. _

_ “I’m Ricardo Ortega,” another smile, dirt and blood cake his face and hair. “Or as most people know me, Marshal Charge. Thank you for saving my ass back there.” _

_ You grunt in reply, taking back your captive hand as you turn to walk away. _

_ “Wait.” He laughs catching your arm. The sound is so joyful that it makes you want to laugh with him. “What’s your name?” _

_ “Sidestep.” _


End file.
